Demon In The Sky
by KichAeon
Summary: "There's no such a thing as perfect in this rubbish world." was what Sebastian used to say until his eyes met hers that day, utterly changing his inability to see good in anyone "However there is such a thing as perfectly imperfect." he softly whispered in a barely audible voice. [Same characters in my 'Sawada Twins' story.] WARNING: Crossover of KHR & BB
1. Huh? Ehhh?

**DISCLAIMER: KUROSHITSUJI AND KHR IS NOT MINE!**

 **Author: Hey yaaaa~! I don't really know why I'm doing this but yea just entered my mind then boom! I know that I should focus on one story right now but aughhh can't stop myselffff~! (TvT) P.S currently 3:24 a.m right now 😂 [Posted it on Quotev last night/morning?]**

 **WARNING: OOC & Crossover**

* * *

 **Huh!? Ehhh!?**

* * *

 _Prologue_

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

Yuuki's eyes flashed in vibrant orange in defiance alerting Sebastian who immediately appeared in front of her together with a gun pointed in his temple, a trident on his cheeks, a tonfa on his neck, a sword pointed at his heart, and a male seemingly holding a bomb behind everyone as a brunette wearing a gloves separate the female from them.

The way they pointed their weapons in a threatening way cause Sebastian to immediately stop on his tracks while the trident 'accidentally' scratched his cheeks. The males around her didn't show any opening nor shows signs of lowering their guard even when Sebastian stopped on his tracks.

Sebastian was certainly impressed but his expression remain impassive. He calmly analyzed the situation. As he won't doubt that if even a single tresses of her hair falls they'll immediately attacked him, based on their personality, their connection with the girl is little, no, it's such a strong connection.

Ah, just like him, a loyal and faithful pawn but different at the same time for their bond to the girl is such a strong string that can't be broken nor cut by him, a demon or a grim reaper, they'll loyally stay on her side like a shadow without her ordering them and they'll promptly dispose anything that's pose as a threat to the girl.

Oh my, he's definitely in disadvantage from what he noticed their weapons have caused a great effect on his body slowing down his healing abilities which he'll probably die losing/wasting too much demonic energy/power, also from what it look they're absolutely not like those worthless humans that's normally around walking in the streets.

The way they move, stances, postures and immediate action as soon as he posed a threat in their eyes tells that they have a great experience at combat which was yet another disadvantage for him which got him into a conclusion _'Very well, I supposed it would be a better choice not to enter their bad side.'_ with that in thought he lowered his hand same for the others who lowered their weapons however still on guard.

"Pardon my rudeness, My Lady, but if I may asked. What kind of demon are you?" Sebastian politely inquired causing Yuuki to blink innocently at the demon.

* * *

 **😂😂 Anyways Imma sleep now~! Hope ya liked it~! Review down of what you think please!**

 **Ciao~!**


	2. Sawada Tsunayuuki

**DISCLAIMER: BLACK BUTLER AND KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN IS NOT MINE!**

 **Author: Hey yaaa! it's been a long long while! I've been very busy with my life these past months 😭😭 anyways this is a new chapter hope you like it?**

* * *

 **Narrator's P.O.V**

"Eh? Sorry but I'm no demon~! I'm perfectly a human~!" Yuuki chirped in response, stirring a great confusion to Sebastian and Ciel.

"Yet, just now your eyes glowed in vibrant orange." Ciel stated in bewilderment, unable to believe her words. "Ahh~ that? That's my flames!" Yuuki nonchalantly chirped in response while Sebastian stared at her impassively before asking "Flames? Is it a new thing that human invented? Flames in the eye."

"Eh? Nuh-uh flames is uhh something umm.." Yuuki stared at Sebastian, obviously in trouble of explaining. Her eyes traveled around the room before she found herself staring at Reborn with a pleading eyes.

Sighing, Reborn impassively pet Leon "The Dying Will Flame is a high-density form of energy that is refined from one's own life-force. Due to the way it resonates with one's emotions, it has been regarded as a type of battle aura. However, unlike the aura, which is a supernatural phenomenon that can only be seen by a few individuals, the Dying Will Flame is in many ways more alike to a real flame, possessing even its own destructive properties. Dying Will Flames are graded according to their purity, which has a direct relationship with the strength of an individual's resolve. Among other things, this rate of purity serves to indicate how much of the special characteristics of the Flames are being drawn out and each Flame's attribute has its own special characteristic." Reborn explained.

As the explanation finished Tsuna's eyes twirled, Yuuki and Takashi laugh, Hayato just nodded, Mukuro smirked, Kyoya stared impassively at everyone while Sebastian and Ciel nodded in understanding.

 _'I never seen humans like this in my whole demon years. This is rather fascinating.'_ Sebastian mused until Yuuki spoked, breaking his thoughts.

"De? Where are we~?" Yuuki asked, not bothered by the huge change in their environment. She observed her surrondings finding it quite old in fact it reminds her of Victorian which she was pretty sure that it already end last 1901 unless...

"Nee~ tall onii-chan what year is it now?" Yuuki questioned staring at Sebastian.

"It is currently 1887, My lady." Sebastian dutifully responded at her question. _'Just as I thought...'_ Yuuki thought before she made an eye contact with everyone, who nodded in response to her.

"I see~! Hmm if you two don't mind me asking... Who are you?" Yuuki curiously asked, staring at the two figure in front of her. "I'am Ciel Phantomhive." Ciel introduced himself before gesturing towards the black lad "And this is my butler, Sebastian Michaelis."

" _*giggles_ * Nice to meet you~!" Yuuki chirped.

"When do you plan on leaving?" Ciel inquired not bothering to return her friendly greeting, earning a huge tick mark from Hayato "Oi! You're being rude! Who do you think you are!?" Hayato exclaimed in irritation earning a smirk from Ciel "Well I'am just the Earl of this Manor." he replied with pride.

"So what if you're a f*cking earl? you're being disrespectful to Hime." Hayato replied with a tick mark until a warm hand touched his shoulder, effectively calming him down. "H-Hime?" Hayato said with a pink hues on his cheeks.

"Maa~ maa~ Haya-chan you shouldn't be rude with the people that we'll live with from now on~" Yuuki said as she smiled cheekily at Ciel as his eyes abruptly widen in shock.

 **"HA!?"** was the only word that the bluenette uttered.

"Oh~! By the way I'am Sawada Tsunayuuki~!" Yuuki happily chirped.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! sorry for the wrong grammar, spelling or any mistakes!**

 **Ciao~!**


End file.
